Wingy Child
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: One-year-old Harry Potter is taken far away to Hogstella on the planet Kugel, where he remains until he is of age to enter Hogwarts. Completely AU, mentioning abuse!Dursleys in first chapter, partly OOC, sick!Harry. Pairing probably HP/HG
1. Chapter 1

**Wingy Child**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

* * *

Little Harry woke up with a jolt. '_The green light,_' he remembered_, 'what was it? Mummy? Where is Mummy?_' He opened his eyes, glancing around at the unknown scenery in shock. '_Where am I?_' he wondered and immediately began to cry, because his mummy was not with him, because he felt hungry, his head hurt, he was shivering in the cold air of the early November morning, and because there was something further down his body that felt wet and uncomfortable. He let out a series of sneezes, feeling absolutely miserable, before he became distracted by a loud shriek almost just above his head.

Slightly turning his head, Harry looked up, straight into the face of an unknown woman. His one-year-old mind was unable to understand the expression of disgust in the woman's face; however, he instinctively knew that the woman disliked him and that he was anything else but welcome to be where he just found himself. Suddenly, a very large man appeared from behind the woman, and the two adults exchanged some excited words, of which Harry could not understand anything. However, the woman finally picked him up; however, not carefully and gently like his mummy used to do, but with two fingers as if she was carrying garbage, she brought him inside a house and into a small room, where she put him onto the floor.

"Stay here, freak," she said and left him alone, firmly closing the door behind her.

Harry immediately began to wail. At home, all doors used to be open, and his mummy never left him all by himself in a room, let alone on the cold floor. _'I want my milk,'_ he thought sadly. _'I want my mummy.'_

However, in spite of his crying, it took several hours, before the woman came back, a very long time for little Harry, who felt very bored, as there was not a single toy in the little room. Finally, the woman grudgingly changed his nappy, speaking to him in what seemed to be an angry voice. Finally, she put him back into the small room, this time onto a soft mattress, and held out a small bottle with milk. "You're not a baby anymore, freak, so I expect you to feed yourself. I have to look after my Duddykins," she hissed, before she left, again firmly closing the door after him.

Harry greedily drank his bottle; however, he was still hungry, his nappy felt awkward again, and he felt sore and cold. Every now and then, he had to sneeze, and he felt more and more miserable. "Mummy," he sobbed; however, no one came to check on him.

As the day dragged on, he noticed that it hurt to swallow, and his sobs turned into small coughs. All of a sudden, he remembered something. _'The other time, when I had a cough, Mummy took me to Aunt Poppy,'_ he thought. _'I will go to see her. She will make me all better. She is very nice.' _Somehow instinctively knowing what to do, he used an incredibly huge amount of magic for a fifteen-months-old to get to his aim.

HP

Poppy Pomfrey was just enjoying her afternoon tea together with her best friend, Minerva McGonagall, when all of a sudden, a very strange creature popped up right next to her desk. Exchanging a glance with her friend, the Healer rose from her chair and knelt in front of the creature. It looked somehow like a very small elf; however, it had tiny wings in a neon yellow-greenish colour, and she was sure that she had never seen such a being ever before.

"Hello there," she spoke up in a friendly voice. "Who are you, and how can I help you?"

"Aun Poppy, Gwanny," the small creature replied in a barely audible voice. "I Hawwy."

"Harry!" the two adults blurted out in surprise.

"Harry dear, can you change back to your normal form and tell me what's wrong please?" Pomfrey asked in a gentle voice. the two adults blurted out in surprise.

"Harry dear, can you change back to your normal form and tell me what's wrong please?" Poppf asked in a gentle voice, knowing that Harry possessed a very strong magic and was therefore able to speak exceptionally well for his age.

Harry gave the nice lady an uncertain look but tried and to his surprise managed to easily wish himself back into his usual form. Instantly, he noticed that he felt worse, and his lower lip quivered dangerously, as if he was going to cry now any second.

Taking in his runny nose and the red spots in his otherwise white face, Poppy gently laid her hand on the child's forehead that felt very warm to the touch. "Are you feeling ill, sweetie?" she cooed, causing the boy to miserably nod.

"Yeah," he replied, giving her a sad look, as he let out a series of coughs. "Mummy?" he asked with a hopeful expression on the small face.

"I'm so sorry dear, but your mummy can't be here now, which is why you were taken to your Aunt Petunia," McGonagall threw in, looking at the small boy in concern.

"Aun'Tunia no wike Hawwy," he replied, sadly. "I awone in woom an' hungy an' sowy. Den wemembew Aun' Poppy an' Gwanny an' come hewe."

"Yes, it was the right thing to come here to us," Poppy said, soothingly. "Now let me quickly check what makes you sore." She cast a diagnostic spell at the child. "Oh my, you caught a bad cold and you're running a fever, probably from the exhaustion. It took a lot of magic to come here, sweetie, but you did that really well. Let's see what I have to make you better."

"Yeh, fanku," Harry replied, miserably, and allowed McGonagall to pick him up and place him on the bed nearest to the office.

Since several of the former Hogwarts students came to see her with sick babies, Poppy usually had a small stock of potions for babies. She fetched a Pepperup potion and a light fever reducer, laced with a sip of a sleeping draught, and spelled both into the child's stomach, causing the small boy to drift off to sleep instantly.

"I wonder why Albus placed little Harry with his relatives if his aunt isn't even able to look after him for a day," Poppy said to her friend, incredulously.

"I know Poppy," McGonagall replied, gravely. "I told him they're the worst Muggles I've ever seen. "Maybe we should tell him what happened and ask him to re-consider the matter once more."

"Misty," Poppy called her house-elf and instructed her to fetch the Headmaster.

"Yes Mistress Poppy," Misty replied, bowing deeply, while she unobtrusively cast a glance at the small child in the first bed.

HP

Harry woke up to loud voices coming from the nearby office.

"No Minerva and Poppy, you may not keep Harry here. It is for a reason that I sent him to his relatives, and I insist that he returns there immediately," he heard a male voice speak in a very stern voice.

"Albus, you're horrible," a female voice replied, which he recognised as that of his Granny Minerva. "Well then you take him back there. Harry should know who it was who sent him to that awful place."

"Believe me Minerva, I will," the male voice replied, and an instant later, an old man, whom Harry remembered as Granddad Albus, stepped around his bed.

"Hello Harry," the old wizard said in a seemingly friendly voice. "It's important that you return to your relatives as soon as possible. Therefore I'm going to take you back home now." With that the old man scooped him up and carried him out of the room.

Harry quietly began to sob, before he drifted back into an exhausted slumber. When he woke up, he found himself back in the small cupboard. _'Oh no,'_ he thought, sadly. _'I wished I could have stayed with Aunt Poppy and Gwanny Minerva.'_

All of a sudden, he heard a pop, and an elf stood in front of him. Harry had seen elves at Potter Manor; however, he had never been able to speak to any of them. He curiously looked at the creature in front of him.

"Harry, I is Misty, Mistress Poppy's personal elf," the elf introduced herself. "Are you feeling better?" she asked gently.

"Yes, much bettew. Aun Poppy make me all bettew," Harry replied, feeling strangely consoled by the elf's presence.

"That's good," Misty said, smiling, before she laid her hand on Harry's cheek, letting some healing magic flow into the boy's system. "Harry, don't worry. Someone will come to take you away from here shortly."

"To Aunt Poppy?" Harry asked with excitement.

"No sweetie, you won't be able to see Aunt Poppy for a while. They will take you far away from here, but I'll come and check on you from time to time," Misty promised in a soft voice. With that she waved her hand over the child, making him drift off to slumber again, before she popped away, wondering if she should tell Poppy about her arrangement.

_tbc..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Wingy Child**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

* * *

Harry woke up with a jolt, when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He had no idea if it was still evening or already morning, as his cupboard was fairly dark. However, he realised that an elf like Misty was standing next to his mattress. The elf was much taller than Misty though, and Harry gave him a frightened look.

"Don't be afraid little one," the elf said, kindly. "I is Cicero, Master Severus's elf. He's the Potions professor at Hogwarts. Misty told me that you were able to transform into a wingy and asked me to take you away from here. Therefore, I'm going to take you to the Hogstella school on the planet Kugel, where all the wingies from the age of five learn what the wizards and witches here study at Hogwarts. Only very few humans are able to transform into Wingies, about three in a century. My Master is the only other human, whom I know who's capable of the transformation."

Harry had not understood anything of the elf's tirade; however, the thought of getting away from his aunt, who seemed to hate him, was enough, and he nodded gratefully.

"There are many elves, who are half elf and half wingy as well as those, who are able to switch between forms like myself. Some live here on the Earth, and some live on Kugel, where the elves helped the wingies to build up a school like Hogwarts," Cicero continued his explanation. "I just travelled to Hogstella and spoke with the Headmaster and his Deputy, and they have agreed to take you in and have you stay at their school until you're eleven and able to attend Hogwarts."

The elf glanced around the cupboard. "Do you have any belongings?" he asked, gently.

"No," Harry replied, hesitating, "onwy dis." He hold tightly on to his baby blanket, looking up in surprise when Cicero transformed into a wingy. _'He has wings like I had when I went to see Aunt Poppy earlier,'_ he realised, smiling at the elf.

"All right, little one," Cicero spoke up again. "Hold on close to me for the travel."

Harry allowed the elf changed wingy to pick him up and cuddle him close, and Cicero popped away. Unbeknownst to the boy, he popped themselves to the back of Gringotts in London, from where he used a dimensional door, which was only visible to wingies and led straight to the Hogstella school, which was situated on the outskirts of Wingonia, the capital of the planet Kugel.

Mere instants later, Harry was told to open his eyes and found himself standing next to Cicero in front of a huge castle. _'It looks a bit like Hogwarts,'_ he thought, knowing Hogwarts well due to the fact that his mother often brought him to the school to visit her mentor Minerva McGonagall. _'But this school is not dark like Hogwarts, it's all over yellow,'_ he realised, staring at the bright building in awe.

"Do you like it?" Cicero queried, quirking an eyebrow in obvious amusement.

"Yes sir," Harry replied, smiling.

"Well then let's go to the Headmaster's office," Cicero decided, before he stopped again, giving him a sharp look. "Are you able to transform into your wingy form?" he then asked.

Harry shrugged. "I twy," he replied, uncertainly. To his immense relief, it worked.

"That's good. Now you will be able to understand and speak the wingies' language," Cicero said, smiling.

An instant later, Harry toddled behind Cicero into the castle. To his surprise, the tall elf did not walk but swept just a little bit over the floor, slightly swinging his wings fore and backwards. _'How do I do this?' _he wondered; however, when he tried to move his small wings following Cicero's example, he noticed in amazement that his feet automatically took off the floor and he swept above the floor like Cicero. _'This is funny,'_ he thought, thoroughly enjoying himself. Too soon for his liking, they reached the Headmaster's office.

"Headmaster Jumpy, Headmistress Funny, I broughts Harry from the Earth," Cicero spoke up, when they entered the office.

"Hello Cicero, hello Harry," Headmaster Jumpy greeted them friendly and motioned them to take a seat, before he offered his visitors a wonderberry crater.

Harry stared at the small bowl in confusion, before Cicero explained, it's kind of a fruit drop, like the lemon drops that Headmaster Dumbledore likes so much.

"Jumpy, you can't offer a one-year-old wonderberry craters," the deputy headmistress, Professor Funny, scolded her colleague and husband. "Such a small child could suffrocate on it." She then turned to Harry. "Hello little one. Cicero told me that you'd like to stay with us, because your parents died two days ago?"

"Yes pwease," Harry replied, immediately taking a liking to the friendly professor with the gentle smile.

"Very well then, since you're too small to enter Hogstella and sleep in a dormitory, you'll stay with my husband - she pointed at Professor Jumpy - and me. We're going to adopt you and become your new parents."

"Fank you," Harry replied, smiling, before he succumbed to the exhaustion from the transformation and the travel and drifted off to sleep.

HP

"Ahh the little one must be tired from the travel," Professor Funny said and gently scooped him into her arms.

"I wills asks Master Snapy to check on the child during the upcoming holidays," Cicero announced and took his leave, after once again profusely thanking the wingies for taking in Harry.

HP

When Harry woke up, he still felt very tired and he noticed that his head hurt. He was just about to whine for his mummy, when he remembered what had happened and contented himself to merely silently begin to cry.

"Harry, what's wrong?" he heard a gentle voice ask and slowly opened his eyes.

Professor Funny was hovering next to his bed, eyeing him in concern.

Harry gave the professor a bleary look and closed his eyes again, not feeling energetic enough to explain what was bothering him.

"Are you feeling unwell, sweetie?" the professor asked in a soft voice, causing Harry to nod.

"Well then let me introduce you to our Professor Nicy," Professor Funny said gently. "She'll surely be able to help you. Are you feeling well enough to get up and accompany me to her?"

"Yef," Harry replied and sat up, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

With a flick of her hand, Professor Funny transfigured Harry's pyjamas into a light green jump suit and magically changed his nappy. A few minutes later, Harry swept next to the professor through the halls, which were crowded, because everyone was just heading to the so-called Sky Hall for breakfast, as Professor Funny explained.

"We're just going to take a small detour to see Professor Nicy, and then we'll go to the Sky Hall too," she said, smiling, as she led Harry into a large room.

_'This looks like Aunt Poppy's room,'_ Harry thought and almost expected to see Madam Pomfrey; however, an older wingy stepped over to the professor and himself. She was wearing the kind of robes, which all the wingies seemed to wear and that were slightly different from the British magical world's robes due to large holes needed for the wings; however, her robes were white like Poppy's.

"You must be Harry," Professor Nicy said gently, smiling at him. "Welcome to Hogstella."

"Hewwo," Harry said, returning the smile.

"Harry's feeling unwell," Professor Funny informed her colleague, who immediately turned into Healer's mode and waved her hand over the child.

"He is suffering from a headache, a slight fever and exhaustion," Nicy explained, "which is not uncommon for humans or even elves who come from the Earth to Kugel, especially for the first time. Harry, I'll give you a potion, which will make you all better now."

"Fanku," Harry replied and gratefully sipped the potion, noticing happily that it tasted wonderful in contrary to the potions that Aunt Poppy had made him drink so far.

"Better now?" Funny queried, giving him a sharp look.

"Yef," Harry replied, smiling broadly as he slid his small hand into that of the professor.

Together they slowly made their way to the Sky Hall, which was a huge, round room, situated on the top of the school. The walls and the ceiling were made from glass, allowing the view onto the sky on all sides.

Professor Funny conjured a child's chair between her own seat and that of Headmaster Jumpy. She placed Harry into the seat and introduced her colleagues.

"You already know my husband, Professor Jumpy. He's the Headmaster. Next to him you see Professor Grumpy, our Herbology and Potions professor. The ladies on my other side are Professor Sleepy, our teacher for recreation, which includes all kinds of sports as well as planet and time travel, and Professor Wizzy, our teacher for Zoology."

Everyone greeted him friendly, and Harry cast broad smiles in all directions, even if he had not understood much of the introduction. _'I like it here,'_ he thought. _'They're all nice, and the nice professor made me all better.'_

"Now we need to discuss what to do with Harry during class time," Headmaster Jumpy suddenly addressed his colleagues. "It's still more than three and a half years before he'll be able to attend classes."

"I could take him with me to class if he's interested in animals," Professor Wizzy, an older professor who was wearing a gentle smile, offered, giving him a questioning look.

"I wike amaws," Harry replied, smiling excitedly.

The teachers agreed to make a schedule and take turns taking Harry to class with them. Professor Funny, who was teaching Magic, Spells and Charms, promised to teach Harry general knowledge about the life on Kugel. Professor Nicy, who was giving the older students Healing classes, agreed to potty-train the child, and the Headmaster offered to teach him Reading, Writing and Maths.

Harry happily munched his breakfast, although he felt a bit weary, when he glanced around the Sky Hall. _'So many students are here,'_ he realised, _'and they're all much older than me.'_

HP

During the following months, the teachers took turns taking Harry to class with them or instructing him in Wingies' toddlers' knowledge in private, and Harry enjoyed himself greatly. The teachers realised soon that he was a very intelligent boy and that he was magically powerful for his age.

Unfortunately, his overall condition was not the best, and he tired easily and often became sick due to exhaustion. The professors wondered what the reason might be and finally agreed that it was probably because he had travelled through space at a too young age, especially when he had been ill and magically exhausted due to his first transformation just a few hours before.

Harry liked the students, especially the younger ones, with whom he often played together after classes, and he adored the professors, who were all very kind to him - with one exception. Professor Grumpy, the Herbology and Potions professor, appeared as grumpy as his name, and Harry was outright scared of the tall wingy. He badly wanted to learn brewing potions. Ever since he had heard that the juice from wonderberry leaves could be added to any potion just to give it a good taste, he wanted to be able to brew all kinds of potions with juice from wonderberry leaves for Aunt Poppy when he was going to return to Hogwarts in a few years' time. However, Professor Grumpy never allowed him into the Potions classroom and always sneered that babies had nothing to do in his classroom and shouldn't come near potions anyway. _'I'm not a baby anymore,'_ he thought, sadly.

Unbeknownst to the small boy, the year on Kugel was with exactly 300 days two months shorter than on the Earth. While the wingies had neither Christmas nor Easter, they had their own specific holidays, which usually took place on a Friday, so that the whole school had a long weekend at least once a month. During the long weekends, the students were allowed to travel home to their families if they wanted.

HP

It was a few days before his second birthday that his adoptive mother told Harry that the summer holidays were going to commence in a few days' time. "A cousin of Professor Grumpy, who is half human and half wingy like Professor Grumpy, is going to visit us during the holidays. He's teaching Potions at Hogwarts, and he'll be able to tell you a lot about magic on the Earth," Professor Funny explained, smiling.

_'I just hope he's nicer than Professor Grumpy,'_ Harry thought, when he stretched out on his comfortable bed and allowed Funny to tuck him in like she did every evening.

"What story do you want me to read, sweetie?" Funny asked, gently.

"The one with the cat and the dog," Harry replied the obvious. Every evening, Fanny had to read him the story of a dog, who had hurt his leg, and his cat friend, who searched for hours in order to find wonderberry leaves and brew a potion for the dog, laced with wonderberry leaves' juice.

HP

It was at breakfast on Harry's birthday, the last day of school before the holidays, that Headmaster Jumpy arrived with a guest, who very much resembled Professor Grumpy. _'Maybe he's nicer than Grumpy,'_ Harry thought. _'Perhaps his name isn't Grumpy.'_ In the meantime, he had come to understand that the wingies did not have their names by chance, but that they matched their characters.

"Hello, I'm Hawwy," he addressed the unknown man, whom his adoptive father ushered into the seat between himself and Harry. "What's your name?"

"I'm Professor Meany," the wingy with the black, silky hair and onyx eyes replied, glaring at the child.

_tbc... (provided that there is interest)..._

_Thank you so much for your kind feedback for the first chapter!_


End file.
